jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Smoczeł/Bo przyjaźń jest najważniejsza...
Takie krótkie info: -Czkawka nie zna Szczerbatka -Szczerbatek nie zna Czkawki -Czkawka jest pośmiewiskiem na Berk -Czkawka ma nogę -Szczerbatek ma lotkę -pochyłe teksty "takie" to myśli -teksty od czegoś takiego "~" to smocza mowa -'A RESZTY DOWIECIE SIĘ PÓŹNIEJ! XD' 1. Prolog. Wyspa Berk. Jakieś dziesięć dni drogi na północ od Beznadzeji i rzut beretem, od Zamarzniesz Na Śmierć. Taki równoleżnik, gdzie wszystko równo leży... z wyjątkiem mojej osady, która stoi. Od siedmiu pokoleń zresztą, a mimo to wszystkie budynki są nowe. Mamy tu ryby, owce i malownicze zachody słońca. Jedynym problemem są szkodniki. Gdzie indziej zwykle są to pewnie mysz, względnie jakieś robaki, a my mamy... SMOKI. Normalnie ludzie by się wynieśli, ale nie MYY... MY jesteśmy wikingaamii. Czasami bywamy nieestetyczni. Mam na imię Czkawka. Super imię, wiem ale mogło być gorzej. Nasi rodzice sądzą, że głupie imiona odstraszają gnomy i trole... Jakby nie wystarczyły nasze nienaganne maniery. Wodzem naszego plemienia jest Stoik Ważki. Ponoć dziecięciem będąc, gołymi rękami urwał jakiemuś smokowi łeb. Czy ja w to wierzę? NIE. No bo jak? Dziecko i taka siła? W życiu! Zaś jeśli chodzi o przyjaciół... Nie mam ich, w ogóle nie wiem co to jest przyjaźń. Co prawda mam rówieśników, ale oni mi ciągle dokuczają. Jest to tak zwana "Banda Sączysmarka". W jej skład wchodzą: -bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka- ciągle się kłócą i biją -Śledzik- chodząca Księga Smoków -Sączysmark- mój kuzyn i szef bandy -Astrid- piękna i bezuczuciowa wojowniczka Ale wracając. Jestem największą ofermą na wyspie. Jedyną osobą, która potrafi mnie wysłuchać jest Pyskacz, miejscowy kowal. Można powiedzieć, że jestem jego... czeladnikiem. A, zapomniałem! Stoik jest moim ojcem, chociaż się do mnie nie przyznaje. Cóż... Obydwoje się nie trawimy. Ojciec ciągle obwinia mnie o śmierć matki... porwały ją smoki, gdy próbowała mnie przed nimi bronić. Wszyscy twierdzą, że ją pożarły, ale ja wierzę w to, że żyje. Że jest gdzieś tam i na mnie czeka, że tęskni za mną tak samo jak ja za nią.... No trochę się zamyśliłem. Na czym ja to skończyłem..., a tak, już wiem! Stoik jest w zmowie z Pyskaczem, przeciwko mnie. Co prawda kowal na początku nie chciał się na to zgodzić, niestety z wodzem nie miał żadnych szans. Każdą tajemnicę jaką wyjawię kowalowi, trafia do wodza. Niedawno to odkryłem i teraz się pilnuję. Pyskacz, jak i Stoik myślą pewnie, że już ich nie mam, jednak się mylą. Skrywam pewną tajemnicę, którą nikomu, nawet nie wiem jak bardzo zaufanej osobie, nie wyjawię... Rozumiem smoczą mowę, a na ramieniu od niedawna mam znamię w kształcie szybującej Nocnej Furii. 2. Banda Sączysmarka. Właśnie szedłem do Pyskacza, ale niestety zobaczyłem Bandę Sączysmarka. Nie noo... błagam, zaś?! Już miałem zawracać, ale mnie zobaczyli. Oohoo... Sączysmark właśnie zmierza w moją stronę. -Co Czkawkuuuś. Zrobiłeś mi miecz? -To ty masz jakiś miecz? Nie wiedziałem... UPS. -Oj.. nie ujdzie ci to na suchoo... Łapać goo! Szybko się odwróciłem i czym prędzej pognałem do Pyskacza. To moja jedyna szansa na ucieczkę. Już prawie mnie mieli, gdy nagle poczułem taki niesamowity przypływ energii. Łoł!! Nie wierzę!! Uciekłem im!! XD Jestem uratowanyy!! Jupii!! Cieszyłem się jak małe dziecko. Radości nie było końca. Dopiero po jakimś czasie oprzytomniałem. Ciągle się zastanawiałem, jak taki chuderlak jak ja mógł tak szybko biegać. Zastanawiałbym się nad tym jeszcze dłużej, ale kowal mnie poprosił na słówko. -Czkawka mógłbyś naostrzyć ten topór? Powiedział podając mi broń i nie czekając na odpowiedź odszedł. Taa. No dobra, trzeba się brać do pracy. Przygotowałem stanowisko pracy i zabrałem się do roboty. Gdy skończyłem postanowiłem przejść się do lasu. Często tam przebywam. W sumie nie wiem czemu, po prostu czuje się tam bezpiecznie. Pewnie sobie pomyśleliście, że jestem jakiś nienormalny, czuje się bezpiecznie w lesie pełnym dzikich zwierząt i smoków... W sumie macie racje. Nic na to nie poradzę. W domu czeka na mnie zazwyczaj Wściekły Stoik, w wiosce zgraja dzieciaków, które za wszelką cenę chcą mnie dopaść, a w kuźni nie można wyjawić żadnego sekretu, bo zaraz trafia do wodza. Gdyby się tak zastanowić, to w lesie faktycznie jest najlepiej. Nikt cię nie komentuję i nie bije, taa dobrze słyszycie, Stoikowi czasami odbija po powrocie z wioski i oczywiście wyżywa się na mnie, wracając, nikt nie podsłuchuje, ani nie ma do ciebie ciągłych pretensji. Pochodziłem tak trochę i zawróciłem do domu. Spojrzałem w niebo, było już po 23. Kurczę... ojciec się wścieknie. Oby spał, bo jeśli nie to już po mnie. Słyszałem od smoków, że jakiś Koszmar Ponocnik tak się zamyślił, że wleciał komuś w stragan, przy którym akurat stał wódz. Tak rozmyślając nawet nie zauważyłem, że stoję i gapię się jak jakiś psychol w drzwi wejściowe. Ogarnąłem się i jak najciszej je otworzyłem. Zamknąłem i powoli, byle nie narobić hałasu, skierowałem się do mojego pokoju. W domu rozbrzmiewało donośne chrapanie wodza Berk. Wchodząc po schodach, na moje nieszczęście jeden stopień przeraźliwie zaskrzypiał. O cholera!! Już po mnie!! Stałem tam nieruchomo i czekałem na dalsze wydarzenia. Na chwilę nastała głucha cisza, ale wkrótce z powrotem dało się usłyszeć chrapanie wikinga. Szybko jak najciszej się dało wszedłem do mojego pokoju i położyłem się na łóżku. Ufff. Ale miałem szczęście. Nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać, co by było, gdyby ojciec się obudził. Usiadłem z powrotem na posłaniu i skierowałem swój wzrok na drzwi do łazienki. Dobra, brudny spać nie pójdę... Wstałem, umyłem się i przebrałem w piżamę. Gdy już to zrobiłem ległem na łóżku i zasnąłem. Siedziałem i oglądałem, jak wioska powoli zasypia. Jak na swój wiek byłem podobno bardzo inteligentny, choć jak dla mnie to i tak nie miało znaczenia. Gdy wszystkie światła zostały zgaszone postanowiłem wrócić do domu. Wstałem i skierowałem się w stronę domu. Gdy wszedłem do niego zastałem coś strasznego. To było gorsze od włamania, czy smoka szarżującego na ciebie, to było gorsze od śmierci bliskiej ci osoby. Na środku pokoju stał pijany Stoik. Z furią w oczach przyglądał mi się uważnie. Powoli zaczął się do mnie zbliżać, jednak ja nie mogłem się ruszyć. Po prostu nie byłem w stanie. Strach mnie sparaliżował, a co najgorsze wiking był coraz bliżej. Gdy w końcu odzyskałem panowanie nad moim ciałem było już za późno. Złapał mnie za koszulę i rzucił jak szmacianą lalką o ścianę. Ból był nie do zniesienia. Chciałem się podnieść i uciec z domu, ale to był największy błąd jaki zrobiłem. Rozwścieczyłem, już i tak wściekłego wikinga pod wpływem alkoholu. Nie miałem z nim szans. Znów mnie podniósł i rzucił, tym razem na schody. Ból jaki wtedy odczułem był nie do opisania. Miałem mroczki przed oczami, ale nie... Stoik zmierzał w moim kierunku z mieczem, który sam mu niedawno naostrzyłem. ''-Zobaczymy, jak go naostrzyłeś...'' W domu rozniósł się złowrogi śmiech Stoika. A później była już tylko ciemność. Obudziłem się cały zdyszany i spocony na podłodze. Zaś śnił mi się koszmar związany z moim pierwszym spotkaniem pijanego wodza w jednym pomieszczeniu. Pamiętam, że obudziłem się wtedy u Gothi, cały w bandażach. Podobno uratował mnie Pyskacz, który usłyszał jakieś krzyki w domu wodza i postanowił sprawdzić, co się stało. I właśnie wtedy mnie zobaczył. To było, gdy miałem niecałe sześć lat, czyli około pięć lat temu, jednak wspomnienia nadal powracają. Na szczęście to się już nie powtórzyło, jednak tak samo, jak czułości od ojca i jego wsparcia. Stał się jak widmo. Zawsze jak koło siebie przechodziliśmy, to nawet się nie witaliśmy, po prostu szliśmy w swoją stronę. Otrząsnąłem się i postanowiłem się ubrać w nowe ubrania. Gotowy zszedłem na dół do kuchni. Zabrałem kromkę chleba i wyszedłem. Wczoraj obiecałem Pyskaczowi pomóc przy jakiś tarczach. Gdy do niego doszedłem zobaczyłem coś prześmiesznego. Kowal spał na biurku trzymając w jednej dłoni w połowie naostrzony miecz, a głowę opierał na jakiś papierach. Powoli do niego podszedłem i wyszeptałem: -Prosiłeś mnie o pomoc. Wiking, jak poparzony odskoczył od biurka, przy okazji wyrzucając wpół zrobiony miecz na drugą stronę kuźni. Gdyby nie to, że się pochyliłem, właśnie bym stracił głowę. -O Czkawka. Już jesteś... Mógłbyś mi narysować pare szkiców tarcz? Byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny. -Jasne. Niema sprawy. Już się robi. Kowal wyjaśnił mi w czym rzecz, a ja zabrałem się do pracy. Gdy skończyłem szkicować odłożyłem ołówek do szuflady, wziąłem prace i udałem się do Pyskacza. -Już skończyłem. Zrobić coś jeszcze? -Ooo. Już? Nie, nie. Chyba to już wszystko. Jesteś wolny. -Dzięki. Podałem mu kartki i wyszedłem. Ostatnio ataki smoków zdarzają się coraz częściej, co trochę niepokoi mieszkańców wioski, tym bardziej, że zbliża się zima, a zapasy zamiast się powiększać niebezpiecznie maleją. Smoki zabierają nie tylko ryby, ale także i zwierzęta gospodarcze, co nigdy wcześniej nie miało miejsca. Spojrzałem w niebo i się zamyśliłem. -Dziś pewnie nie zaatakują... za zimno, a poza tym zbiera się na deszcz.- Powoli udałem się w stronę domu. Właśnie przechodziłem koło domu bliźniaków, kiedy przede mną przeleciał Straszliwiec Straszliwy. Dziwne... Usiadł na dachu jednego z domów i zaczął mi się przyglądać. Nie powiem, zdziwiło mnie to. Patrzył tak jeszcze chwilę, po czym odleciał. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz w kierunku, gdzie poleciał mały gad, aż w końcu postanowiłem wrócić. Gdy doszedłem pod mój dom, nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom. Na progu mojego domu siedział ten sam niebieski Straszliwiec, co przedtem mi się tak przyglądał. ~Mógłbym dostać małą rybkę?? Plooooosęę... -Yyyy, no doobra... Poczekaj tu, zaraz wracam. Wszedłem do środka i skierowałem się do spiżarni, wziąłem małą rybkę i udałem się z powrotem na dwór. Tak jak myślałem, na zewnątrz czekał na mnie smoczek. Usiadłem na schodku i podałem mu rybę. ~Mmmmm. Makrela, moja ulubiona... Dziękuję. Spokojnie ją zjadł i usiadł koło mnie. -Proszę. Nie ma za co. Powoli wyciągnąłem w jego stronę rękę i położyłem ją na łuskach gada. Ten jak gdyby nic przysunął się bliżej i zaczął tak jakby mruczeć. Ośmielony, podrapałem go po grzbiecie i na głowie. W oddali zobaczyłem zbliżającego się Stoika. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Straszliwiec zasnął, a ojciec był coraz bliżej. Postanowiłem zabrać zwierzaka do mojego pokoju, ponieważ wiedziałem, że Stoik i tak i tak tam nie wejdzie. Jak pomyślałem, tak zrobiłem. Delikatnie podniosłem Straszliwca, tak aby się nie obudził i wszedłem do domu. Gdy byłem już w pokoju położyłem go na moim łóżku i usiadłem obok. Zszedłem jeszcze na dół i wziąłem miskę i nalałem do niej wody, a do drugiej włożyłem dwa dorsze. Gdy miałem to co chciałem udałem się z powrotem do pokoju. Postawiłem miski na biurku koło łóżka i zacząłem się zastanawiać nad sensem ich zabijania, w sensie, że smoków. Przecież to wspaniałe zwierzęta, które mają uczucia. To nie są maszyny do zabijania, czy bezmyślne bestie. Moje rozmyślania przerwał mi dźwięk wydobywający się z gardła małego smoka. ~Gdzie ja jestem?!? -Hej. Spokojnie, to ja. Zabrałem cię do mojego pokoju, bo zbliżał się mój ojciec. Jak chcesz to możesz sobie pójść. Straszliwiec trochę się rozluźnił i zaczął rozgądać po pomieszczeniu. ~Ładnie tu. Mmmmm... Co tak ładnie pachnie?? -A to. To ryby, które dla ciebie przyszykowałem, a tu masz wodę. Chcesz? ~Jej. Dzięki. Jasne, że chcę! Podałem mu miski i przyglądałem się jak je ze smakiem. -Jak masz na imię? ~Ja? Cloud. A ty? -Czkawka. Gdy Cloud skończył jeść powoli się przeciągnął, po czym wstał. ~Dzięki za pyszne jedzonko i za nie zabicie mnie. -Haha. Nie, noo spoko. ~Ja już będę się powoli zbierał. -Jak chcesz to możesz wpadać częściej, ale najpierw się upewnij, że jestem i czy nikogo ze mną niema. ~Oki. To do zobaczenia! -Pa! I już go nie było. Jeszcze długo myślałem o dzisiejszym dniu i o Cloud'zie zanim zasnąłem. To był niesamowity dzień. Z tą myślą pogrążyłem się w spokojnym śnie. Ten rozdział dedykuję CzkawkaHTTYD3 i A Wika contributor. Za to, że jako pierwsze skomentowały mój blog! :D Następny rozdział nie wiem, kiedy się pojawi, bo to wszystko dzieje się w mojej głowie, a ja to przelewam do kompa. :D 3. Nowa znajomość. Gdy się obudziłem dopiero świtało. Z ociąganiem wstałem z łóżka i skierowałem się do łazienki uprzednio zabierając ubranie na dzisiejszy dzień. Była to zwykłą zielona bluzka z długim rękawem, brązowe spodnie i kamizelka, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby zrobiło się chłodniej. Gdy się już ubrałem postanowiłem sobie coś porysować. Według Pyskacza mam wielki talent, jednak według mnie to są zwykłe bazgroły... No cóż. Usiadłem do biurka i wyciągnąłem przybory do rysowania i kartkę. Dużo tego nie było, bo tylko węgiel i jakieś odłamki kamieni, którymi dało się rysować, ale narzekać nie można. Zabrałem się do pracy. Na początku naszkicowałem głowę smoka, później doszedł tułów i skrzydła, a na końcu ogon i łapy. Gdy to było skończone zabrałem się do szczegółów. Zacząłem rysować oczy, łuski, pazury... Gdy skończyłem moje dzieło, mogłem spokojnie powiedzieć, że wygląda jak żywe. Na kartce przede mną widniał obraz Straszliwca Straszliwego, a dokładniej Clouda. Muszę przyznać, że się postarałem. Zależało mi na tym, żeby był taki jak w rzeczywistości. Szczerze powiedziawszy chciałbym go teraz zobaczyć, porozmawiać z nim. No, ale wszystkiego, czego się tylko zapragnie mieć nie można. Odłożyłem moją skończoną pracę i zszedłem na dół na śniadanie. Byłem niemało zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczyłem w kuchnie Stoika. W końcu o tej porze zwykle siedział już w wiosce i nadzorował naprawy budynków i pomostów, które zostały zniszczone podczas ataków smoków. Wiedziałem, że coś się święci, ponieważ ojciec bez powodu nie przebywał za mną w tym samym pomieszczeniu więcej niż to było konieczne. -Czkawka. Obróciłem się w jego stronę i popatrzyłem z zapytaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Jednak jemu to nie wystarczyło. Stoik uważał, że jemu powinno się odpowiadać na każde pytanie i nie wolno było się odezwać nie pytanym, bo w końcu był on wodzem. Niestety. Ja się tego nie trzymałem. -Czkawka! Jak coś do ciebie mówię, to masz odpowiadać! Rozumiesz? No dobra mniejsza z tym. No, no, noo. Jeśli Stoik nie ciągnie tematu, to znaczy, że na prawdę jest coś na rzeczy... No dobra, wysłuchać go chyba mogę. -Nie długo wypływam na wyprawę by odnaleśdź Smocze Leże. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie z tobą problemów... A jeśli się dowiem, że coś nabroiłeś, to słono za to zapłacisz. Rozumiesz? -Yyhhmmmm... -Odpowiedz jak do ciebie mówię! -Tak rozumiem. Wódz tylko coś mruknął pod nosem i wyszedł z domu. Przynajmniej będę miał spokój... -Pomyślałem. Przyszykowałem sobie kanapki i usiadłem z nimi do stołu. Jadłem w ciszy, gdy nagle coś wleciało w jedno z okien kuchennych. Szybko się odwróciłem, żeby sprawdzić co jest grane i co ujrzałem? Do szyby był przyklejony Cloud i wyglądał jakby właśnie uciekał przed zgrają wikingów ze Stoikiem na czele. Szybko otworzyłem okno i pozwoliłem smoku wlecieć do środka. Jedyne co powiedział to było ledwo słyszalne "Ratuj". Trochę się przestraszyłem, jednak postanowiłem poczekać, aż Straszliwiec sam powie co się tak właściwie stało. Zabrałem małego gada do mojego pokoju na wypadek gdyby Stoik postanowił wrócić po coś jeszcze do domu. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele, a z doświadczenia wiem, że to prawda. Gdy położyłem mojego przyjaciela, bo chyba mogę go tak nazwać, postanowiłem ogarnąć trochę mój pokój. Przynajmniej w małym stopniu, bo jak bym miał go całego wysprzątać, to zajęło by mi to cały dzień. No ale wracając. Gdy już kończyłem sprzątać moje biurko Cloud zaczął się budzić. Podszedłem do niego i usiadłem na łóżku. Smok już całkowicie odzyskał świadomość i zaczął się rozglądać dookoła, a przynajmniej robił tak do puki jego wzrok nie zatrzymał się na mnie. ~Czkawka! Mój przyjaciel potrzebuje pomocy! SZYBKO! Musisz mu pomóc! Błagam! -Dobrze, dobrze, tylko powiedz co się stało... Cloud zaczął już nieco spokojniej opowiadać swoją historię, jak tu trafił. ~Gdy bawiłem się z moim przyjacielem Płomieniem, z gatunku Tajfumerang, jacyś wikingowie nas zaatakowali i złapali mojego kumpla. Mo udało się uciec, jednak on nie miał tyle szczęścia i trafił na waszą arenę. A że jestem Straszliwcem, to nikt nie zwrócił na mnie większej uwagi. Gdy w końcu dotarłem do Płomienia zobaczyłem go w okropnym stanie. Leżał na ziemi i nawet nie miał siły się podnieść. Obiecałem mu, że sprowadzę pomoc i oto tu jestem. A teraz błagam pomóż nam. -No dobrze, oczywiście, że to zrobię, tylko nie teraz. ~Ale... -Spokojnie, jeszcze nie skończyłem. Pójdziemy po niego, gdy zapadnie zmrok. Teraz nie damy rady, ponieważ jak zobaczą, jak ja podchodzę do klatki to zaczną coś podejrzewać. Okay? ~Yhhmm. -No dobrze, ale najpierw obmyślmy plan... ... Gdy plan był już gotowy postanowiłem pójść do kuźni, pomóc Pyskaczowi. Cloud leciał na około, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, a ja przez wioskę. Mieliśmy się spotkać na miejscu. Gdy już wszedłem do środka zastałem pracującego wikinga, a mianowicie Pyskacza. Jak na kogoś, kto nie miał jednej ręki i nogi, bardzo dobrze mu szło. Co prawda nigdy mi nie powiedział tego w prost, ale doskonale wiedziałem, że lubi jak mu pomagam. Wiem to stąd, że gdy pewnego razu zasnąłem na moim biurku w pracowni Pyskacza, to usłyszałem, jak mówił do siebie, że szkoda mu mnie, że nikt mnie nie docenia. Muszę przyznać, że się wzruszyłem, no w końcu jeszcze nigdy nikt tak o mnie nie mówił... -Witaj Pyskaczu. Co tam u ciebie? -Aaa, nic. Tak jak zawsze: dużo pracy i obliczeń. Jak chcesz to możesz mi narysować jeszcze jakieś szkice... Te, które ostatnio zrobiłeś bardzo mi się spodobały. -Dzięki. Już się biorę do pracy. Skierowałem się w kierunku mojej "jaskini". Nikt nie ma prawa tam wejść bez mojej zgody, a kowal to szanuje i stosuje się do tego, ale z kolei ja mam zakaz wchodzenia do jego pokoju. Moja pracownia wyglądem przypominała bardziej pokój jakiegoś szaleńca, który postradał zmysły i cały czas rysował szkice broni i tarcz, a czasami i smoków. Mówię serio. To na prawdę tak wygląda. Na biurku leżą porozrzucane kartki, ściany są oblepione szkicami i rysunkami broni i innego rodzaju maszyn, a w szafce leżą przybory do pisania, rysowania i moje dzienniki, a przynajmniej ich część. Reszta jest pochowana w moim pokoju w domu, a jeden w lesie. Zwykle w notatnikach rysuję smoki i moje przemyślenia, ale zdarzają się też listy do mojej mamy i skargi do Bogów, ale wracając. Zobaczyłem, że przez okno do mojej "jaskini" wleciał już Cloud i właśnie siedzi na moim krześle i przypatruje się mi z zaciekawieniem. No tak, pewnie zaś się zamyśliłem i stoję jak słup na środku pokoju. Ostatnio dość często to mi się zdarza. ~No chłopie... toś się zamyślił. Wybudzić cię się nie dało! -Sorry Cloud, włośnie myślałem nad tym jak wygląda moja pracownia. ~Jak pracownia szalonego wojownika? Hahahahah. -Taaa...aa. No nieważne. Muszę zrobić szkice tarcz dla Pyskacza, chcesz mi pomóc? ~Pewnie. Czemu nie. Smok zleciał z mojego siedzenia i pozwolił mi wygodzie usiąść. Wyciągnełem wszystko, co potrzebowałem i zabrałem się do pracy. Z małymi wskazówkami gada poszło mi całkiem nieźle. Gdy już skończyłem odłożyłem węgiel i przyglądnąłem się moim pracom. Pierwsza była okrągła i miała z przodu metalowym zdobieniem i zaokrąglonym szpikulcem. Druga przypominała bardziej broń, ponieważ miała dookoła ostre kolce, a ozdobny smok na przodzie był wykonany z metalowych łusek, które były zdolne do zadania lekkich obrażeń. Natomiast trzecia tarcza wyglądała z pozoru niewinnie, zwykły kawałek drewna. Jednak gdy się pociągnęło wajchę, to z jej środka wypadał harpun mogący zabić lub pomóc w ucieczce. Skończone rysunki oddałem Pyskaczowi i wróciłem do mojej pracowni. -To co teraz? Mamy jeszcze pół dnia zanim się ściemni. ~A mógłybś... mi zrobić.. taką jakby ... zbrojęęę? *.* Mina, jaką Cloud właśnie zrobił była tak rozbrajająca, że nie minęła chwila, a ja już się brałem za tworzenia małego poncerza. Zanim jednak zaczęłem musiałem najpierw narysować smoka. Tak właśnie zleciała mi reszta dnia. ... Gdy zapadał zmierzch wszystkie szkice były już gotowe. Jeszcze tylko ją wykłuć. ~Czkawka. Myślę, że tą zbroję mógłbyś zrobić z Gronkielowego żrlaza. Jest ono bardzo lekkie, ale za to niesamowicie wytrzymałe, o wiele bardziej, niż to wasze zwyczajne. Co ty na to? -Skoro tak mówisz, to możemy tak zrobić, ale to dopiero jutro bo dzisiaj już nie dam rady, ok? ~No, doobra... A teraz po Płomienia! -Czkawka?! Czy tam jest jakiś smok?! Wydawało mi się, że słyszę jakiś skrzek! Dobiegł głos Pyskacza zza drzwi. Błagam, tylko, żeby tu nie zajrzał. Żeby tu nie zajrzał... Na szczęście moje proźby zostały wysłuchane. Kowal dalej siedział w swoim pokoju. -Nie, nie! Musiało ci się wydawać! Odpowiedzi już nie otrzymałem. Po krótkiej chwili się odezwałem, trochę ściszonym głosem w obawie, że mnie ktoś usłyszy. -Ciiszszeeejj. Bo jeszcze nas przyłapią, a wtedy nie będzie już tak fajnie. Spojrzałem na smoka karcącym spojrzeniem, na co on tak słodko się uśmiechną, że nie miałem jak się na niego gniewać. -No po prostu sama słodycz, noo. -No dobrze, już dobrze, nie gniewam się już.... - Spojrzałem na dwór.- Już pora wcielić nasz plan w życie. Tyle wystarczyło, by Cloud się ożywił i z pełnym skupieniem wymalowanym na pysku zaczął słuchać, jak tłumaczę mu nasz plan działania +++++ Tak, jak się umówiliśmy, ja stałem w krzakach niedaleko areny, a Cloud poleciał sprawdzić, czy wszyscy sobie poszli. Gdy tak siedziałem, zaczęły napływać mnie czarne myśli. Tak to jest, jeśli człowiek się niecierpliwi. Na szczęście w oddali zobaczyłem mały, niebieski punkcik lecący w moją stronę i z każdą chwilą stający się co raz większy. W końcu dotarł, a ja mogłem głęboko odetchnąć. ~Nikogo nie ma, a Płomień jest nieprzytomny i leży w pierwszej klatce od prawej strony. -Rozumiem. Wiesz co? W razie czego choć ze mną, w razie, gdyby Tajfumerang się obudził. A! A jaki on jest duży? ~No tak. Jest nie wiele większy ode mnie. -Ufff. Już się bałem, że będę musiał go tachać za sobą na taczce. Z mocno bijącym sercem ruszyłem w stronę areny. Bałem się jak chol**a, w końcu nie codziennie chodzi się wypuszczać smoki z klatek, nie zważając na konsekwencje. Gdy dotarłem na miejsce rozejrzałem się do o koła i ruszyłem w kierunku pierwszej bramy od prawej strony, dokładnie tak, jak powiedział Coludi. Podszedłem do ściany i pociągnąłem wajchę do otwierania drzwi do klatki. Tak, jak się spodziewałem, pod ścianą ujrzałem małego czerwonego z dodatkami białego Tajfumeranga. Poza tym, że był nieprzytomny, to nic mu nie dolegało. Sprawdziłem jeszcze skrzydła, po czym go podniosłem. Na chwiejnych nogach, ze stresu jak i zmęczenia, zmierzałem, razem z Płomieniem i Cloudim na ramieniu, w stronę wioski. Właśnie dochodziła północ, więc wszyscy spali w swoich domach, dzięki czemu przeszedłem przez nikogo nie zauważony. Gdy wchodziłem po schodach oczywiście musiało wydarzyć się coś nie tak. Na ostatnim schodku lekko się zachwiałem ze smokami na rękach i niebezpiecznie pochyliłem się do tyłu. W ostatniej chwili udało mi się położyć Płomienia na ziemi, a ja bezwładnie spadłem z samej góry schodów na sam dół. Po całym domu rozległ się huk uderzającego ciała o podłogę. Ból przeszył całe moje ciało, tak, że nie byłem się w stanie ruszyć. ~Czkawka! Nic ci nie jest?! Jak przez mgłę usłyszałem słowa mojego przyjaciele, a potrm nastąpiła ciemność. Perspektywa Clouda: Gdy Czkawka był już prawie na samej górze schodów poczułem, jak się chwieje i leci w dół. W ostatniej chwili wypuścił Płomienia, żeby nic mu się nie stało. Widziałem to, jak w zwolnionym tempie. Ostatkami sił próbował chwycić się czegoś w powietrzu, ale nic nie było, co by mu wtedy mogło pomóc. Stałem jak sparaliżowany i wpatrywałem się, jak Czkawka leci w dół, tak jakby spadał w przepaść. Gdy z hukiem uderzył o podłogę, wyszedłem z transu. Dla mnie to trwało wieki, a w rzeczywistości tylko parę sekund. ~Czkawka! Nic ci nie jest?! Jednak nic nie odpowiedział. Patrzyłem na to z przerażeniem. W końcu się otrząsnąłem i zleciałem jak najszybciej na dół. Co prawda, nie było to strasznie wysoko, ale jak na upadek dla człowieka, mogło być inaczej. Pierwsze, co sprawdziłem, to to, czy oddycha. Na szczęście tak. Nic więcej nie mogłem zrobić. Jedynie spojrzeć, czy niczego sobie nie złamał, jednak tego też nie znalazłem. Popatrzyłem do o koła i stwierdziłem, że Czkawka nie może tu leżeć, na podłodze, pod schodami. Ostatkiem sił zaciągnąłem go do pokoju obok. Chyba była to kuchnia, bo był tam stół i blat z naczyniami... I wtedy mnie oświeciło. Przypomniałem sobie jak obudziłem kiedyś starego i zrzędliwego gronkla, pana Stacha. Normalnie nic nie jest w stanie go wyrwać ze snu, ale ja z Płomieniem wymyśliliśmy, że wylejemy na niego lodowatą wodę. Zadziałało. Tyle, że później przez tydzień unikaliśmy Stacha, jak węgorzy. Mówię wam, lepiej z nim nie zadzierać. Właśnie! Obudziliśmy go wodą! To jest to! Szybko nalałem do jakiejś miseczki wody z kranu i przy okazji połowę wylewając na podłogę, po czym opróżniłem jej pozostałą zawartość na chłopaka. Zadziałało błyskawicznie. Perspektywa Czkawki:Edytuj Obudziła mnie zimna woda z miski. Muszę przyznać, że nie byłem zbytnio tym zachwycony, a tym bardziej, gdy poczułem na prawdę silny ból głowy. Wtedy wszystko sobie przypomniałem. Wspomnienia z dzisiejszego dnia jak wielka fala wtargnęły do mojej głowy, a ja starałem się za wszelką cenę opanować dość uciążliwe zawroty głowy. Gdy w końcu mi się to udało powoli się podniosłem do pozycji siedzącej i pierwsze co ujrzałem, to zmartwiona mordka Clouda. Lekko się uśmiechnąłem, po czym na zapewnienie, że nic mi nie jest podrapałem go pod bródką, na co on odpowiedział mruczeniem. Chodź. Trzeba sprawdzić, co u Płomienia. ~No tak, zupełnie o nim zapomniałem. Mam nadzieję,że nic mu nie jest. Ale na pewno nic ci nie jest Czkawka? -Tak, tak, na pewno. Chodź. Powoli, tak aby znowu nie mieć zawrotów głowy podniosłem się z podłogi. Po drodze do góry nurtowało mnie jedno pytanie. W końcu nie wytrzymałem i się zapytałem. -Colud? ~Hmm? -A ile ja tak byłem nie przytomny? ~Hmmm. Jakieś 10 minut max. A co? -Nie, nic. Po prostu byłem ciekawy. ~Spoko. Gdy dotarliśmy na samą górę schodów ujrzałem małego smoczka leżącego na podłodze. Najwidoczniej upadek go nie obudził. Może to i nawet lepiej... ~Jak myślisz, kiedy się obudzi? -Nie wiem. Czas pokaże. Oby tylko jak najszybciej... Podniosłem gada i ruszyłem w kierunku drzwi do mojego pokoju i je otworzyłem. Smoka ułożyłem z brzegu na moim łóżku, a ja sam położyłem się z drugiej strony. Cloudi zawisną na jednej z desek przy suficie, po czym zasnął. Niestety ja nie miałem tyle szczęścia i do mnie sen tak szybko nie przyszedł. Na dodatek znów zaczęła mnie boleć strasznie głowa. Jeszcze chwilę się jeszcze przyglądałem moim smoczym gościom, po czym odpłynąłem do krainy Morfeusza. 4. Atak smoków. Gdy się obudziłem, było już jasno. Nie wiem ile spałem, ale na pewno dłużej niż normalnie. Powoli i z ociąganiem zsunąłem się z łóżka, co nie było takie łatwe, bo tajemnicze przyciąganie z powrotem ściągało mnie na posłanie... Wyprostowałem się i rozciągnąłem mój biedny kręgosłup. Na potwierdzenie moich myśli, zaczął lekko strzelać. No dobra. Pora, żeby coś zjeść, ale najpierw się przebiorę. Z tą myślą skierowałem się w stronę łazienki. Gdy schodziłem z góry, już ubrany w ciuch na dwór usłyszałem niepokojące odgłosy. Coś jak by skrzeczenie smoka połączone z płaczem...'' Lepiej pójdę to sprawdzić. Dźwięki dochodziły z mojego pokoju, więc i tam poszedłem. Gdy byłem już pod drzwiami lekko je uchyliłem. Na moim łóżku leżał Płomień, a koło niego siedział Cloud. Otworzyłem drzwi na tyle, by się dostać do mojego pokoju, a gdy już byłem w środku, cicho je zamknąłem. Podszedłem do mojego posłania i usiadłem za Płomieniem. Cloud już mnie zauważył i spojrzał na mnie z nie odgadnionym wyrazem pyska. Jednak tajfumerang najwyraźniej wciąż mnie nie zauważył i ciągną swój monolog z niebieskim Straszliwcem. ~... z resztą wikingom nie można ufać, a to, że rozumie naszą mowę, to sobie wymyśliłeś. Przecież to nierealne! Jak wiking mógłby nie zabijać smoków, a do tego nas rozumieć. Zrozum, tu nie jest bezpieczne. Lepiej się stąd zmywajmy, zanim ktoś nas zauważy... -Moim zdaniem doskonale was rozumiem, a to że ktoś was tu może zauważyć, jest mało prawdopodobne. Nikt poza mną tu nie wchodzi. Czerwony gad z przestrachem odwrócił się w moją stronę i zamarł z przerażenia. Ja jakby nigdy nic, po prostu wpatrywałem się w niego nie wykonując zbędnych ruchów, by go bardziej nie zestresować. W końcu odwróciłem od niego wzrok i spojrzałem na Clouda. -Cloudi. Co ty na to, żeby zrobić ci dzisiaj tą twoją zbroję? Straszliwiec rzucił się na mnie zupełnie zapominając o Płomieniu. Zaczął mnie lizać po twarzy, nie pozwalając się podnieść. -Eeejjjj, nooo. Bo ... ci nie ... zr... zrobię tej... zbroii! Fuuuuuu... uuu! Cloud! Przestań! Nieznośny gad w końcu raczył ze mnie zejść i pozwolił mi usiąść. ~To jak? Idziemy? -A może tak przedstawisz mnie twojemu koledze? ~A no taaak... Płomień, to jest właśnie Czkawka. Czkawka, ty już wiesz o nim wystarczająco dużo... ~Wiesz, Czkawka... Jaa... przepraszam, że tak na ciebie naskoczyłem. Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem takiego wikinga jak ty... Jesteś od nich o wiele lepszy. Powiedział Płomień. No muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się tego po jego początkowych przekonaniach o mnie. -Dzięki. To co? Idziemy zrobić ci tą zbroję Cloud? Jak chcesz, to też możesz iść z nami Płomieńu. thumb|Cloud Właśnie siedziałem na powalonym konarze drzewa w środku lasu na jakiejś polance. Przede mną latał Płomień w raz z Cloudem, który testował swoją nawą zbroję. Straszliwiec miał rację, co do tego gronkielowego żelaza. Faktycznie jest na prawdę wytrzymałe, ale za to bardzo lekkie. Przyglądałem się tak jeszcze trochę, po czym wstałem z spróchniałego pnia drzewa i zawołałem smoki. -Jak by co, ja już idę do domu. W razie czego przylatujcie, ok? ~Spoko.-Pł. ~Oki!-C -No to cześć! Obróciłem się jeszcze raz za siebie i ruszyłem w stronę wioski. +++++ Po około godzinę dotarłem na klify. Zawsze tu odpoczywałem po kłótni z ojcem lub po prostu od wioski. Stąd najlepiej widać przepiękne zachody słońca, a las za plecami chroni od wiatru. Chyba nikt poza mną nie wie o tym miejscu. Oczywiście są świadomi, że istnieje takie miejsce, ale nikt nigdy jeszcze go nie odnalazł. Była już 19 więc ruszyłem w stronę domu. Po nie całych 10 minutach truchtu dotarłem do placu głównego Berk. Ludzie biegali w tą i z powrotem.''Dziwne. ''Właśnie miałem podejść do jakiegoś wikinga lecz ktoś mnie uprzedził. -Czkawka! Zmiataj stąd! Zaraz tu będą! Lepiej się schowaj! Nadal nic nie rozumiałem. Wtedy mnie olśniło i spojrzałem na horyzont. Tak jak myślałem. Z daleka nadlatywały smoki. Były jakieś trzy kilometry od Berk i z każdą chwilą były coraz bliżej. Ja jednak zamiast się gdzieś schować, pobiegłem prosto do lasu. Nogi już odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa, a oddech stał się urywany i niepełny. Przy każdym wdechu i wydechu było słychać głośny świst powietrza, jednak nie zwalniałem. ''Już prawie. Jeszcze tylko parę metrów. ''Ciągle powtarzałem sobie te same słowa, ale opłacało się. Zdążyłem. -Cloud! Płomień! Jednak nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi. Ruszyłem więc dalej ciągle wołając moich przyjaciół. Co prawda oddech wciąż się nie unormował, jednak ja nie zwracałem na to większej uwagi. Przedzierałem się przez chaszcze, a gałąski ciągle charatały mi ręce i nogi. -Płomień! Cloud! Gdzie jesteście?! Właśnie wtedy usłyszałem ten dźwięk. Ryk małego smoka. Jeśli to oni, to muszę do nich się dostać. Z tą myślą przyspieszyłem kroku. Znowu usłyszałem ryk, jednak tym razem głośniejszy. ''Czyli są gdzieś blisko. -Chłopcy słyszycie mnie? Smoki jak burza wleciały we mnie ciągle się śmiejąc, ale gdy zobaczyły, że jestem na skraju, zatrzymały się. Popatrzyły na mnie pytającym wzrokiem, na co ja im krótko odpowiedziałem. -Atak smoków. Płomień, jak i Cloud w jednej chwili, z rozbrykanych pisklaków stały się całkowicie poważne. ~Czkawka i co teraz? Przecierz jak się tylko pokażemy w wiosce, to Królowa przejmie nad nami kontrolę i nie będziemy w stanie się kontrolować! A co jeśli... Nie, to odpada... Płomień pomóż! Wymyśl coś... Słowa lały się ze Straszliwca strómieniami. Prawie nie dało się go zrozumieć, tak szybko mówił. -Cloud- Nic -Cloud- Nic -Cloud!- Nadal nic >-CLAAUUDD!!- Dotarło. ~Co? -Kim jest ta królowa? ~To jest wielka smoczyca, której kożdy musi się słuchać. Jak jej nie damy wystarczająco jedzenia, to nas porzera. -Że jak?! ~Płomień stara się powiedzieć, że królowa, to ogromna smoczyca, która jes Alfą. Ma ona władzę nad większością smoków, więc rozkazuje im, aby przynosiły jej pożywienie. Jest okropna. Jeśli wpadniesz pod jej kątrolę, to nie uciekniesz. -Powiedziałeś, że ma władzę nad większością smoków. Więc nad jakimi nie? ~Jedyne smoki, które nie ulegają panowaniu Alfy, to Nocne Furie, a przynajmniej szęściowo oraz młode pisklaki. -Al... ~Nie przerywaj! Nocna Furia potrafi się sprzeciwstawić rozkazą Alfy, ponieważ ma bardzo silną wolę, jednak musi być na prawdę potezna. To najsilniejszy gatunek smoków jakie istnieją, a z jej gatunku zostały już tylko pojedyncze osobniki, żyjące w różnych częściach świata. Uprzedzając twoje pytanie. Tak są inne lądy poza archipelagiem. Co prawda nigdy tam nie byłem, ale rodzice zawsze mi opowiadali, że gdzieś tam jest lepszy świat. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o pisklaki, to są to po prostu dzieci. Nikogo nie słuchają. -Ale przecież wy też nimi jesteście. ~Tak, ale od niedawna wyczuwamy wolę Alfy, a to znaczy, że może mieć już nad nami kontrolę. Ja jestem trochę starszy od Clouda, więc ja jestem bardziej narażony. -Ale niema żadnego sposobu, żeby wybudzić się z tego transu? ~Można przypomnieć temu smoku kim tak na naprawdę jest. Można przypominać chwile z jego życia. Można robić wiele rzeczy, ale nie zawsze się udaje. Żeby uwolnić kogoś z panowania Alfy, dany smok musi zobaczyś najważniejszą dla niego osobę, która wytłumaczy mu, że za nią tęskni i że musi do niej wrócić. Już raz z Płomieniem słyszałem jak jakieś piskle nieświadomi wybuddziło rodziców z tego tak zwanego "transu". -Czyli smoki atakujące wyspy robią to nieświadomie? ~Tak, a gdy już sobie uświadomią co zrobiły, jest już za późno, ponieważ są już daleko od miejsca, gdzie zaatakowały. -Przykre... No dobra. Musicie się gdzieś ukryć, a ja już wracam do wioski, żeby nie było podejrzeń. ~Spoko. Cloud, chodź. ~Idę! - obrócił się jeszcze w moją stronę i powiedział- Uważaj na siebię i pamiętaj: Smoki, które atakóją pod rozkazem alfy, to nie są ta same stworzenia. -Będę pamiętał. Włśnie biegnąłem do kuźni, żeby pomóc mu w naprawianiy broi, gdy przed sobą ujrzałem okropny widok. Jakiś wiking celował w pięknego Koszmara Ponocnika. Przez dosłownie pół sekundy się wachał, jednak postanowił uratować to biedne stworzenie, ponieważ ono nie jest winne. Pędem ruszył przed siebie i wyrwał wielki miesz z rąk wojownika. Popatrzyłem w stronę smoka, który wysłał w moim kierónku wdzięczne spojrzenie. Właście w tej chwili pojąłem co się stało. Ja na prawdę zdradziłem swój lud. 'Perspektywa narratora' Tym czasem wiking nadal nie wiedząc co się stało lekko się zachwiał i popatrzył w stronę, gdzie przed chwilą leżał gad, którego planował zabić. Niestety, już go nie było. Ani smoka, ani kogoś, kto wytrącił z jego rąk broń. Dokładnie pięć sekund wcześniej Czkawka uwolnił czerwono-pomarańczowego Koszmara z sieci i pozwolił mu odlecieć. Chłopak jeszcze raz popatrzył w stronę nieba, po czym odbiegł w stronę kuźni. Niestety gdy dobiegał do skrzyżowania ścierzek nie zauważył nadlatującego Śmiertnika Zębacza i oberwał jednym kolcem w rękę. Krzykną z bólu i odskoczył do tyłu. Potkną się o leżącą kłodę, a straciwszy równowagę poleciał do tyłu. Niestety pech chciał, że trafił głową w kamień i zemdlał. 'Perspektywa Pyskacza' Właśnie odkładałem dopiero co zrobiony miecz, kiedy usłyszałem krzyk dziecka. Wydawał mi się jakiś taki znajomy... CZKAWKA! Przecież to brzmiało jak krzyk Czkawki! Nie wiele myśląc niedbale rzuciłem broń i wybiegłem z kuźni. Gdyby nie to, że mam metalową sztuczną nogę, to pewnie zwijał bym się teraz z bólu, po jej utracie... Przed nosem przeleciał mi jakiś ziejący ogniem Śmiertnik Zęacz. Co prawda na początku miałem ochotę za nim pobiec i go załatwić, ale szybko przypomniałem sobie o moim czeladniku. Tylko z której strony dobiegał jego krzyk? Chyba od strony domu wodza. Więc tam też się udałem. Widok jaki zastałem, zmroził mi krew w żyłach. Przede mną leżał nie przytomny chłopiec, którego szukałem. Najwyraźniej biegł do mnie i nie zauważył smoka i się przewrócił, albo ktoś go popchnął. Szybko do niego podszedłem i podniosłem sprawdziłem, czy oddycha. Na szczęście tak. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że jakiś Koszmar Ponocnik nam się przypatruje, a dokładniej Czkawce. Jego czerwono-pomarańczowe łuski odbijały światło rzucane przez palące się budynki, a on kierował swoją uwagę właśnie na tego bezbronnego chłopca. Już chciałem się rzucić na potwornego gada, jednak powstrzymał mnie brak odgłosów walki. Zdziwiony obejrzałem się do o koła i z zaskoczeniem zauważyłem, że smoków już nie ma. Został tylko ten stojący na przeciwko mnie. Koszmar pochylił się nad nieprzytomnym chłopcem i buchną parą z pyska. Stałem jak sparaliżowany i nie byłem w stanie się ruszyć. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mi się coś takiego. Chwile przypatrywał się jeszcze chłopakowi po czym po prostu odleciał. Dopiero gdy smok znikną mi z widzenia mogłem się ruszyć i na nogach, a raczej nodze jak z galarety udałem się jak najszybciej do szamanki. 2. Wspomnienia są jednak ważne. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Nic nie czułem. A do o koła mnie panowała ciemność. Z czasem jednak zacząłem odczuwać nieprzyjemne pulsowanie w głowie, które wzrastało z każdą chwilą. Nie wiem jak długo byłem w tym stanie, ale w końcu udało mi się otworzyć oczy. Znajdowałem się u mnie w pokoju. Strasznie kręciło mi się w głowie, a jak starałem sobie przypomnieć co się stało to miałem czarną plamę. Straciłem wszystkie, a przynajmniej większość wspomnień. Nagle do pokoju weszły trzy osoby. Nie wiem skąd, ale wiedziałem, że ten wiking bez ręki i nogi to miejscowy kowal, a ten drugi to mój ojciec i wódz wyspy. Natomiast ta stara babcia to szamanka. -Pyskacz, co ona tam bazgroli?! -No więc... jej zdaniem Czkawka...stracił pamięć. Przynajmniej częściowo. -To znaczy ile? -Nie wiadomo. Z czasem się okaże... -No dobrze, dajcie chłopakowi odetchnąć. Później przyjdziecie. Perspektywa pewnego smoka... :3 Właśnie siedziałem sobię w mojej jaskini, gdy usłyszałem wołanie mojej mamy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania